Mixed Messages
by DigimonIsBetterThanPokemon151
Summary: Tooth loves Jack. She has since she first met him. But her heart is shattered when Jack runs to her... asking advise on how to ask Jamie out. Onesided Jack/Tooth. Possible Jack/Jamie.


From the first moment she'd laid eyes upon him, Tooth knew she was in love. It wasn't just his sparkling teeth, it was his personality, the way he can make anyone smile, no matter how sad, when he really wants to.. His looks, the way his hair falls just right, sparkling like freshly fallen snow in the sun.

Tooth loved, no. Was IN love with Jack frost.

The thought of loosing Jack's friendship hurt, but the thought that he might love her back was tugging at her brain, forcing her to go find the snow sprite in Burgess. Tooth WAS the only girl Jack knew. He'd have to be gay to not like her.

To bad she couldn't see it...

So that's what she did. Tooth flew off to Burgess, finding the winter sprite sitting by his lake, deep in thought.

"Jack," she called as she walked over, attracting his attention. "I need to ask you somethi-"

Jack cut her off. "I'm... I'm sorry Tooth. Can we talk later? I have something I need to do." Jack rushed in. "I'll stop by Tooth Palace later ok?" And with that, the wind took Jack away, leaving Tooth to fly home, sadness radiating from her.

It'll be ok tooth! She told herself. He'll stop by later, and we can talk then! And with that, Tooth's spirit was reignited, giving her the strength to rush home in a flash.

Later that day, Tooth was directing her faries to gather the last few teeth of that night, when Jack flew in.

"Ok, Baby Tooth. You know what to do! The last tooth of the night is down to you!" Tooth exclaimed, which caused said Baby Tooth to look at Jack with longing, letting out a little tweet, before rushing off, cintent knowing Jack would be there upon her return.

"Wha? Oh! Jack!" Tooth murmured, spotting her white haired friend. "You arrived. I was starting to think you'd forgotten."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Hey. That forgetting thing was a one time thing. Seriously though, it's not like I actually wanted to go to one of North's 'Mock Easter Parties'..." Jack protested.

The hummingbird waved her hands in dismissal. "Don't worry about it. You see, I have something I need to tell you." She took a deep breath. "Ever since I met you, I've-"

"Actually Tooth, I need your advice on something." Jack cut in, seriousness lacing his words.

Tooth nodded slowly. "Ok... what is it?"

The winter sprite got nervous all of a sudden, fidgiting. "Well, you see... I kinda like someone, but I'm not sure how to tell them..." Jack admitted, his blush standing out on his white cheeks.

"Oh? Who is it?" Tooth asked, her heart fluttering in her chest. Finally! Tooth thought. I knew he liked me!

"Well... I don't know if I should tell you... It might change your opinion of me..." Jack whispered, barely heard because of his quietness.

Tooth flitted closer to the white haired teen. "It's ok Jack." She whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me. I promise, I won't judge you."

Jack was silent for a moment, his thoughts conflicting. "Well... It's..." He muttered, the name lost because of how quiet he was.

The hummingbird girl's heart beat fast, threatening to break out her chest. It was a wonder he hadn't heard it yet. "I'm sorry Jack. Can you speak up? I didn't catch that." She requested.

"Well it's Jamie..." Jack screwed his eyes shut then, not wanting to see the look on Tooth's face.

It was a good thing he did so. Otherwise, he would have seen the hurt, anger, and distrust written all over her face. She quickly hid it the moment Jack looked back at her, replacing it with a fake, soft smile.

"You... aren't repulsed?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Jack... I'm not a homophobe, if that's what you mean." Tooth smiled gently, still fake, even though Jack couldn't tell.

Jack beamed at her, thankful for that small shine of hope. "Thank God! I thought for a moment there... So what should I do?" He questioned.

"Tell him, Jack. I don't see how he could NOT like you. I've seen the way she looks at you." Tooth was telling the truth here. She had seen jamie look at Jack funny.

"Really?! Thanks so much Tooth! Your the best friend ever!" He cheered, before rushing off, letting the wind take him home.

When Baby tooth arrived home minutes later, she found Toothiana curled up in the corner, crying.

"H-He doesn't l-love me..." she cried, which was exactly what the little fairy was afraid of.

But still, she looked after her mother through the night, twerping comfortingly as the older slowly calmed down. But that doesn't mean Tooth was gonna be happy about it. Nope. Her heart will still long for him, even if she can't take...

_  
Wow. I dont even like ToothXJack. Im more of a JackXJamie or JackXBunny fan. I would have made it JackXBunny, but since RandomGirl40 likes jackxJamie so much, this is for her.  
I think the characters are really out of character here. I dunno if thats good, or bad... feedback apreciated. 


End file.
